Children of Dragons, Grandchildren of the Gods
by Secretly Cresselia
Summary: [Vietnam HC] Vietnam has quite the stories to tell of its long history. Listen (or rather, read) as South Vietnam tells North Vietnam of the story of An Duong Vuong, Hai Ba Trung, and, one of the stories that started it all, Lac Long Quan and Au Co.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: it has been requested that I write more of my Vietnam headcanons, so I'll start allllll the way with young North and South Vietnam, right when South is around 8 or 7 (physically), North being 7 or 6 during the time when China took them in. Just a refresher for my headcanon, Vietnam (North) had an older brother, who represented the South. During this time, South is 10 or 11, while Vietnam is 10 or 9.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz! I don't own Hetalia QQ and also North Korea (Hyung Soo) belongs to Lo-wah on Deviantart!**

* * *

"...and so, the King proclaimed himself as Emperor _Hùng Vương, _and after that, his son ruled, then the son's son, then the son's son's son, all the way until the 18th _Hùng Vương! _And then, _Thục Phán _came in from somewhere north, and took over with many men, and took over the 18th king! When _Thục Phán _became king, he called himself _An Dương Vương. _This started the _Thục _Dynasty!" the boy told his younger sister whilst weaving gradient white to pink flowers he had collected from the mud into his sister's fine, thick ravenous hair.

"Tell me more, _anh Minh An!" _the little girl giggled. "Tell me more! What happened to _chú An Dương?_"

"Well, _An Dương_ tried to build a fortress in the shape of a spiral, or a snail shell. Every time he almost finished it, evil spirits came and undid it at night!" The boy waggled his fingers and made ooo sounds with his lips, causing his sister to shriek and giggle.

"And then, after praying and giving offers and burning incense to ask the gods for help, _An Dương_ had a dream with an old man with long white hair and beard and everything! The old man told _An Dương_ that the only thing that could help him finish the fortress was a golden turtle that lived nearby.

"After that, _An Dương_ woke up and a few days later, he was thinking about what his dream meant in a boat in the nearby river. A giant golden turtle appeared right out of the water! The turtle told _An Dương_ that to help him succeed, _An Dương_ would need a claw of the turtle's. It pulled out a golden claw and gave it to _An Dương_! Then, the turtle vanished! Disappeared! _Poof!_"

"More! Tell me more!" The little girl awed. "What happened next?"

"Well, after that, _An Dương_ had his weapon maker, _Cao Lỗ_, to put the claw into a crossbow so it could hoot thousands and thousands of arrows at one time! After this magic crossbow was made, he saw his bad luck turn good! The kingdom of _Âu Lạc_ prospered!"

"_Anh hai_, what does _'prosper'_ mean?" The little girl tilted her head to the side, golden eyes teeming with curiosity.

"It means to be successful, _Tâm An_," _Minh An_ bobbed his head up and down, his black hair falling over his eyes in thin, sharp triangles, causing him to pull the locks back. "Anyway, there was this other man from the falling Qin Dynasty who wanted to take over _Âu Lạc_! But he couldn't! It was because of _An Dương_'s magic crossbow!"

"Wow!" _Tâm An_ awed.

"Wow! Very interesting!" a young man appeared, silk robes of red and white appearing, his voice filled with faux excitement. "What an interesting story, _Minh An!_"

A boy, around eleven, with a stoic expression, in a blue-gray type kimono trailed the young man. The boy had practically empty brown eyes.

"Come on, now, everybody," the young man encouraged. "I found two other boys, your age, Kiku!"

"I'm very excited," Kiku intoned.

"Come now, _Yong_ and _Hyung Soo,_" the young man called.

Within moments, two twin brothers, both in hanboks, came through the opening of the open vestibule shielded by a curtain of beads on string. Both had long, tied back hair. Both had curls from their heads. The one in the blue-purple jeogori was awing as he looked around the Imperial-style house. The one in the red jeogori looked straight forward. It reminded _Tâm An_ of that Kiku boy, who joined Yao's house a year or two after _Minh An_ and _Tâm An._

"What's going on?" the boy in the blue hanbok jumped up to _Minh An_.

"Nothing," _Minh An_ shrugged, "just telling stories to my little sister. Say hi, Tâm An!"

"H...hi," Tâm An smiled shyly. "What's your name?"

"Your little sister is cute," the boy smiled. "My name's Im Yong Soo! Over there is my older twin, Im Hyung Soo. He can be a bit serious all the time."

"That doesn't make sense," Tâm An tilted her head off to the side.

"He means that his brother is serious," Minh An beamed.

As Yong Soo and Minh An began to talk, Tâm An began to pick at her silk clothing, a silk cardigan of sorts with flowing sleeves over a tunic with a flowing skirt underneath. At her waist was a silk sash wrapping around her frame many times. Hyung Soo walked up to her.

"Hello," he looked at her golden eyes, then down again before she could've met his.

"Hi," the girl beamed. "What's your name?"

"Hyung Soo," the boy tried to smile.

"I like your dress," Tâm An held up the tied jeogori knot. "I like red. I like all the colors, really!"

"Thank you," Hyung Soo was quiet.

"I also like your hair," Tâm An quickly held out the long braid. "How did you tie like that?"

The girl began to mess with her bun at the top of her head.

"Please, don't ruin your hair!" Hyung Soo exclaimed, holding Tâm An's wrists to prevent her from untying her seemingly perfect hair. "It's simple. Maybe, I'll show you one day."

"Come on, Yong Soo, Hyung Soo!" Yao called for the twin boys again. "It's time for your lessons! And, Minh An, make sure you wash off that mud! I don't want mud all over our clean house!"

"Lessons?" Yong Soo looked up at Yao as the young man led them from the main room, Kiku following him silently.

"Continue the story, anh Minh An!" Tâm An was chipper once the others had gone.

"Okay, okay, let's see..." Minh An pretended to think about where he was in the story, "well, the Qin man made a new plan! He made peace with _Âu Lạc_ and tried to find out where it was strong, and how it was so strong! He even made his son, _Trọng Thủy_ marry _An Dương_'s daughter, _Mỵ Châu!_ The man found out about the magic crossbow through _Mỵ Châu_ and told _Trọng Thủy_ to take it and replace it with a fake one!"

"Oh no!" Tâm An gasped. "Did he really?!"

"Yes, really!" Minh An nodded. "With the crossbow, _Triệu Đà_ used to take over the fortress!_ An Dương_ ran from the battle with _Mỵ Châu_ to the river and met with the golden turtle! The turtle shouted,'The enemy is sitting right behind you!' because _Mỵ Châu_ had betrayed her father, so _An Dương_ got mad, and killed her!"

Tâm An gasped in horror.

"And then,_ An Dương_ jumped into the river with the turtle," Minh An continued. "But then. _Trọng Thủy_ came looking for his wife, and found her in a pool of blood, with _An Dương_ nowhere to be seen! Because he loved her so much and wanted to be with her forever, _Trọng Thủy_ took his sword and killed himself! Now, _Triệu Đà_ combined the newly won land with his own land, _Nam_ _Việt, _and then, it became the_ Triệu_ Dynasty!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, we have endured one of many Vietnam's history stories! Let us experience another one!**

**D/C: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz, and Hyung Soo belongs to Lo-wah!**

* * *

Minh An closed his eyes as the water enveloped him. The soothing petals and herbs in the water around him made him more at ease. The bathtub he was in was actually a part of the stone floor carved in a circle with steps inside of the depression. The mud began to dissipate into the water. That was when he heard the rattling of beads.

It was Tâm An, with a fresh set of clothes for her older brother.

"Are you okay, Minh An?" Tâm An looked concerned, her honey eyes wide with fear.

Minh An had suffered a beating from Yao after the lessons with the Im twins. Tâm An couldn't bear to watch it. Yong Soo had tried to stop Yao, only to have been pushed back by Kiku. Hyung Soo couldn't bear to see it either and looked to the floor, wondering how Minh An could handle such beatings with uttering a sound.

"Of course, I'm okay," Minh An opened a golden eye to peek at his sister. "Do you want to listen to more stories?"

"Yes, yes, of course, _anh hai_!" Tâm An instantly became happier.

"Well, where did I leave off?" Minh An sat up in the water, causing it to swirl around him.

"When the Han Dynasty took over _Nam Việt_!" Tâm An grew giddier by the second. She, too, had bathed, and was now wearing simply a _yếm_, a garment in a quadrilateral shape, diamond or square, that was tied at the neck by two strings, and ended in a V-shape, those ends tied at the back. Typically, the _yếm_ was an undergarment, but since it was nearing nighttime, and not to mention, it was _hot, _Tâm An simply wore the bodice. It was a light green shade, like the leaves in spring.

"Right," Minh An began to ponder. "Well, I'll start the story of the _Hai Bà Trưng_."

"Who are they?" Tâm An asked.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough!" Minh An chuckled. "The _Trưng_ sisters were part of a military family, which means they knew how to fight. They also saw how mean the Chinese were to the people of _Nam Việt_, and they studied war between the two countries and learned to better their fighting skills."

"What were their names, _anh hai_?" Tâm An asked.

"Their names? Uh..." Minh An pretended to try and remember. "Their names were _Trưng Trắc_, the older one, and _Trưng Nhị_, the younger one.

When a nearby chief came to visit their village, the chief also brought his son, _Thi Sách_. That son fell in love with _Trắc_, and then, they married. After a while, the Chinese grew bossy, and _Thi Sách_ took a stand against them - he did not like it, and he wanted to make sure they knew it. But the Chinese killed him, letting the other people know that they wouldn't deal with people rebelling."

"What about _Cô Trắc?"_ Tâm An asked, sadness welling up in her eyes.

"Well, of course, she was upset, and she wanted to follow her husband's cause. With her young sister, _Trắc_ and _Nhị_ kicked out some Chinese in their village and got an army. In such a matter of time, they had taken over 65 cities from the Chinese and freed their entire kingdom, and became queens.

But, they weren't queens for long. The Chinese had gotten a _huge _army to go against the rebellion. The two sister-queens had been defeated and jumped into the river."

Tâm An was heartbroken.

"Aww! No fair!" she whined.

"Sorry, _em_," Minh An closed his eyes. "I'm just really tired now."

"When will you finish your bath, _anh hai_?" Tâm An asked her brother.

"Go to sleep without me," Minh An sighed. "I'll finish up before you know it."

With that, Tâm set the new set of clothes for her brother beside his head and walked out of the bathhouse. Hyung Soo and Yong Soo were there at the entrance, startling the girl.

"Hey, Tâm, does Minh always get beat up like that?" Yong Soo asked, trying to lower his voice.

"Well, like you and Hyung Soo, the _An_ part of our name is like your _Soo,_" Tâm An cleared her throat. "And, yes, just about every day."

"Why? Hyung Soo asked.

"For little things, really," Tâm An shrugged. "Good night, then._ Chúc hai anh ngủ ngon."_

Tâm An bowed to the two Im brothers before hurrying off to her shared room.

"I don't like how Yao treats Minh An so cruelly," Yong Soo sighed, peeking through the beads at his friend.

"I don't like how he does it in front of Tâm An," Hyung Soo stated before turning away.

* * *

"Look at this, _anh_ Minh An, _anh_ Hyung Soo, and _anh_ Yong Soo!" Tâm An twirled in the beautiful flowing silk dress.

Likewise, it had the undergarment, but it also had a skirt that started high up on the chest down to the floor. The bodice was a vibrant green, with the skirt a much more pastel green. The light silk overcoat, falling short of the length of the skirt, was the shade of green just before white. The trim of the flowing coat was a more vibrant green, but not as vibrant as the undergarment. The sleeves also had the brighter colored green silk. The skirt was tied high up on the chest with a red silk sash. Her usually tied up hair was left long and flowing.

"It looks beautiful," Minh An beamed.

"Looks great!" Yong Soo cheered.

"It looks nice," Hyung Soo nodded.

Kiku had been watching on, but said nothing. Yao had been teaching the countries for so long now, but they hadn't seemed to age. All seemed peaceful in the Chinese house. It seemed that nothing could go wrong.

The happy family would be shattered forever in the centuries ahead of them.

* * *

The young woman looked up to the skies, where only one wisp of cloud stretched across the vast blue of the heavens.

In her hand lay a _hoa sen, _a lotus flower. Who was this woman? Why, she was Miss Tâm An Wang, or rather, Liên Dương, her surname like that of the many rulers of the stories, rather, the history of the nation she was. She set the lotus flower, its petals pure and beautiful, down on a patch of bare earth.

Long Nguyễn, or known as Minh An Wang, had died no less than a year ago.

Liên began to hear a small voice at the back of her head, a voice that was once her older brother's, reciting the stories that Liên loved to hear.

_"Lạc Long Quân was the second king, and he was a hero! During a time, there was big evil fish that could eat 10 fisherman at once! Whenever it swam, the waves touched the skies, drowned all ships and all the people in the area would be gobbled up by Ngư Tinh! It lived in a big cave under the sea! Lạc Long Quân decided to finally end Ngư Tinh to help the innocent people. He built a huge ship, with a burning hot piece of metal shaped like a person and he sailed straight for Ngư Tinh's nest! Lạc Long Quân held up the burning metal, and Ngư Tinh came up to the surface! Thinking it was a real person! Lạc Long Quân threw the metal into the beast's throat! That was when Lạc Long Quân shopped up the fish into three giant pieces..._

_...There was a nine-tailed fox that lived in a cave under the mountains. Nine-tailed foxes can shapeshift into a human form! And this one lured humans to its cave and eat them! People were so afraid, they left their homes to live somewhere far away from the fox! Lạc Long Quân tried to attack the fox at its cave, but it had already sniffed out the king's scent and attacked! But Lạc Long Quân used magic and called upon wind and thunder to trap the fox! After 3 days, the fox became weak, and tried to find a way out, but Lạc Long Quân caught it and chopped its head off! Lạc Long Quân ran into the cave and freed everybody that was still alive..._

_...One day, Tâm An, we will have our own country, and our own people. Why do you think I tell you these stories? They are the stories of our people! I'll tell you the story of how our people will be born! There was a beautiful fairy named Âu Cơ, and she was very kind and good at healing. One day, an ugly monster scared her, and she turned into a crane and flew away! Lạc Long Quân, our dragon king, saw her and threw a rock to kill the monster. Âu Cơ stopped to see who had saved her and turned back into a fairy. She instantly fell in love with the king! They married, and Âu Cơ made an egg sac that hatched 100 children, but, the husband and wife were so different! Lạc Long Quân told her, 'I am a descendant of the Dragon, you are descendant of the Fairy, fire and water cannot live together in harmony,'' and they separated, taking fifty children each. It was Âu Cơ who raised the next kings. Our people will be from there..."_

Liên looked to the skies with tears pooling at the rims of her eyes. It somehow pieced together in a cruel, cruel fate. The husband and wife parted their children in equal halves, in two, who would become the ancestors of all her people. She and her brother were two of the same nation. It was Âu Cơ who led the rest of the nation, a woman. It was Liên who won the war, also a woman. She stood there, before her brother's grave, the tears spilling from her cheeks.

"_Anh hai_..." she could barely manage to keep her voice firm, "why could we not have been like Yong Soo and Hyung Soo? Maybe, just maybe, we would've lived in harmony...just maybe...Why did you do that to yourself...?"

Her country was starting to rebuild once more after a brutal war. She could remember the happy days of her youth, so long ago. She remembered all the awful things Yao did to her brother, yet still succumbed to Yao's ways. In a crashing moment, she felt as though it was _she _that killed her brother, that it was _she _who started the war.

How long had it been since the day Long had grabbed the blade of a sword for her? How long had it been since he had cruelly turned away the Buddhist ways and followed Catholicism? All so long ago, it seemed, but it truly felt like an eternity away now that he was gone, with only books to remember him by. It was a victory, yes, but it felt more of a loss. She could not have thanked him enough, and she hardly could for the past century.

"Well, anh hai," she sniffed, "this is our country now. As we said to each other, _Con Rồng, cháu Tiên..._our people are reviving...our people, the Children of Dragons, Grandchildren of the Gods."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for Vietnamese legends! Also, for references to the clothing, please go on imgur and paste the following after its URL: ****/gallery/PqJoy**

**(Figure 2, from the previous part, and Figure 7 for this part. As you can tell, I have clearly dismissed all time frames.)**

**Thank you for reading! I'm aware, it's not much, but! It's something! Thank you for reading everybody!**


End file.
